Alicia
by Special Agent Dana Scully - MD
Summary: While going to Harvard, Alicia Scully, Dana's niece, has stumbled upon a dangerous and well kept secret. Having been threatened by mysterious men, Alicia asks the protection of her aunt and Mulder. Just an idea I had one day. I don't know when it would have occurred. Probably at the end of season one. I have only watched season 1-3 so it may not be perfect. please R&R fairly. :D
1. The Mysterious Girl

Special Agent Fox Mulder was on his way to is partner, Dana Scully's apartment. When he rounded the corner of the hall, he saw someone else had beat him to her door. A young woman, no older than 25, was standing there nervously. She had dark, auburn colored hair and was very pale, though Mulder couldn't decide whether she was naturally pale or was pale from nervousness as the constant twitching of her right foot suggested. suddenly she noticed him. He saw what he thought was a genuine look of fear in her eyes when she became aware of him. She was standing there, looking at him for only a second before she began to run. Mulder, taken aback by this reaction, allowed his F.B.I. agent instinct to kick in as he took off in pursuit. The pursuit didn't last very long. Mulder had the girl's arm in his grasp in moments and she let out a pitiful yell. "Please don't hurt me! Let me go! Please!" she yelled.  
Mulder was unsure of what to do. He still didn't know why this girl had been outside of his partner's apartment nor did he know why she ran. Although the innocent face filled with fear compelled him to do as the young woman asked, he remembered many times he had been fooled or almost fooled by a faux innocent face. "Please, let me go. Don't hurt me I won't tell. Please!"  
Now she was at the point of tears. Mulder felt sympathetic, but he still held firm to his captors arm. "Won't tell what?" he asked, "I am not going to hurt. I'm with-"  
Before Mulder could finish his sentence, the apartment door opened and out came Scully, who had heard the girl's yells. Mulder's partner turned to him and asked, "What is all the commotion out here? Mulder? What are you doing?  
Mulder was about to explain to his partner when he noticed an unusual look on her face. She was staring at the girl as if she knew her. "She was standing outside of your door." Mulder said slowly, looking from Scully's face to the girl, "When she saw me she ran which I thought strange. Scully, do you know her?"  
Scully, breaking the sort of trance she was in, looked up at him and nodded. "You can let her go. She's my niece."  
"Your niece?" he asked incredulously as he let the girl go.  
Scully nodded but then focused her attention on the girl. "Are you alright, Alicia?"  
Alicia didn't say anything, but she was paler than ever. "Alicia? Alicia you look like you've seen a ghost." Scully said as she walked toward her niece.  
Suddenly the girl began to cry. "Oh, Auntie Dana." she exclaimed pathetically, as Scully put her arms around her.  
"What is it Alicia?" Scully whispered.  
"I need your help Auntie Dana. They are trying to kill me."  
Scully suddenly look at Mulder. Mulder was still puzzled. "Who are they?" he asked, his interest peeking.  
The girl looked at him suspiciously, but Scully assured her Mulder was a friend.  
"I- I don't know who they are. But they- they threatened me and they said if I said anything about what was going on at Harvard, they would have me- have me killed. But I can't keep to this to myself any longer. it's- it's too terrible. It's…" her voice trailed.  
"What is it, Alicia?" Scully asked in a softly, but a little less patiently.  
"The experiment."


	2. The Experiment

Once Mulder and Scully got Alicia into the house, they were able to calm her down a bit. Scully put on some coffee and brought a cup of it to her niece. After sitting next to the girl for a while, she decided that the Alicia was calm enough to be asked more questions. "Alicia, you said something about experiments?"  
Alicia nodded as she took a sip of the warm coffee. "Yes, experiments."  
"Well, can you tell us more about them?"  
Alicia looked at her aunt and replied quietly, "I- I'm sorry, Auntie, but I think now that maybe I said too much. I have been stupid. I put you in danger just coming here. I should go."  
Alicia hastily got up, but Mulder got in her way. "What did the men say to you, Miss Scully? Why are you so afraid?"  
"I already told you. They said they would have me killed if I told."  
"And your afraid that you have said too much then?"  
"Yes, I am afraid that in my blabbering hysteria earlier, I have put your lives in jeopardy as well."  
Scully looked up at Mulder, then looked back at her niece. "You did the right thing coming to us, Alicia. We can protect you."  
Alicia looked down at her coffee and stirred it nervously. "I'm not so sure that you can."  
"Alicia, if you think you have already told us too much, then there is no reason you can't tell us more. Now, what are these experiments you were telling us about?" Mulder asked with an obviously burning curiosity.  
Alicia looked at him for a moment and then sat back down next to her aunt.  
"I don't know exactly, all I do know is I am the only one who got away before they could take anything from me."  
There was a long pause before Scully slowly said, "You mean to say that you were part of the experiment?"  
"Yes… Well, I almost was. You see, it all started when my science professor called me to one of the labs. I didn't think it was too unusual. Sometimes he would call students to help him, or at least that was what I had thought he had been doing. When I got there, the room was dark and it was obvious he wasn't there. I thought for a moment that perhaps I had gone to the wrong room number and turned around to go out. That's when I saw him. he was inches away from me with a syringe of green liquid in his hand. He said something about me being a prime specimen and came at me with the needle. I was able to dodge him and I ran into the back of the lab. I opened what I thought was a closet door and slipped inside to hide. I soon realized it was not a closet. I turned around and I saw… I…"  
Scully put an arm around her niece, "It's okay, Alicia. You're safe now."  
Alicia took a deep breath, "I saw jar upon jar of human fetuses. Each had a name of one of my classmates. There was one that was different than the rest. The jar was empty, but it had a name." She paused for a moment. Scully noticed that Alicia was shaking. Gently, she comforted her niece. "Alicia, if this is too much, you don't have to tell us now. We can talk about it-"  
"It was my name."


End file.
